(Almost) One Sided Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: (Requested by hafidzhaan) Lebih dari satu dekade berlalu sejak Cloud dan Tifa menikah. Kini mereka berdua telah memiliki dua orang anak dan terpaksa kembali bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka ketika kedua anak mereka menanyakan kisah cinta mereka berdua di masa lalu.


**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

 **(Almost) One Sided Love © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Family**

 **Pair : Cloud. S x Tifa. L, slight of Cloud.S x Aerith. G**

 **Note : OOC & Typo**

 **(Requested by hafidzhaan)**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang remaja pria bersurai raven dengan kulit putih dan iris onyx menatap seorang gadis bersurai blonde dengan iris onyx. Sekilas, wajah mereka nampak mirip. Namun sang remaja pria memiliki wajah putih mulus dengan hidung mancung serta terlihat sangat imut untuk seorang pria.

Mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan rak dan pemuda bersurai raven itu mengambil salah satu foto serta berbisik dengan pelan.

"Hey, okaa-san dan otou-san sedang berada di kamar, kan ?"

"Ya. Cepatlah sedikit, Ties-nii. Aku ingin melihat nya juga"

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada san adik dan membuka album foto yang tadi diambil nya serta memperlihatkan pada adik nya.

Tatapan mereka berdua tertuju pada foto-foto lama kedua orang tua nya dan tersenyum. Di foto itu, kedua orang tua mereka masih terlihat muda.

"Tak kusanka ternyata kau sangat mirip dengan okaa-san, Ties-nii"

"Benarkah ? Kau juga memiliki iris blonde dan wajah maskulin yang mirip dengan otou-san, Crystal-chan"

Gadis bernama Crystal itu menggembungkan pipi dan merengut kesal. Saat kecil, ia sering mengenakan pakaian milik kakak laki-laki nya dan semua orang percaya bila ia adalah seorang pria. Gadis itu memiliki wajah yang cukup maskulin dan sangat mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat cantik, Ties-nii"

Berbeda dengan Crytal, Ties memiliki wajah yang lembut dan sangat menyerupai sang ibu. Bahkan, kedua orang tua mereka sering mengatakan bila banyak orang memuji kecantikan Ties.

Wajah Ties memerah dan ia memeluk sang adik yang sedang melihat album foto. Ia meletakkan kepala di bahu sang adik dan tak berniat melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Jangan katakan begitu, Crystal-chan. Aku adalah seorang pria"

"Lepaskan pelukan mu, Ties-nii"

Ties segera melepaskan pelukan dan melirik album foto itu. Mereka berdua terbelalak dan menatap salah satu foto.

"Ini benar-benar okaa-san ? Siapa kedua pria ini ?",ucap Ties sambil menunjuk salah satu foto dimana seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan surai raven berdiri di samping seorang gadis yang merupakan ibu mereka. Di samping kanan terdapat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan surai silver dan iris emerald yang menatap dingin.

"Apakah mereka teman okaa-san ?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya pria bersurai raven itu merupakan kekasih otou-san", Ties memperlihatkan beberapa foto lama Zack dan Cloud. Mereka berdua tampak cukup akrab. Bahkan, di salah satu mereka berdua tampak saling merangkul dan menempelkan kepala satu sama lain.

Selain itu, terdapat foto dimana Cloud memejamkan mata dan Zack meletakkan kepala di bahu Cloud dengan posisi yang cukup romantis.

Crystal tampak sangat terkejut dan membelalakan mata. Gadis itu menyentuh kedua bahu Ties dan mengguncang nya perlahan.

"A-apakah otou-san adalah gay sewaktu muda ?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Crystal-chan. Kurasa otou-san adalah pria normal"

"Bagaimana bila kita menanyakan nya ? Ayo kita temui okaa-san dan otou-san sekarang"

Ties mengangguk dan Crystal segera menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju kamar kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

Cloud sedang berada di dalam kamar bersama Tifa. Hari ini merupakan hari minggu dan Cloud baru saja kembali dari pekerjaan nya sebagai tentara bayaran.

Kini, lebih dari lima belas tahun berlalu setelah pernikahan mereka dan Cloud serta Tifa semakin menua. Namun, rasa cinta mereka tetap tak berubah dan mereka masih merupakan pasangan yang romantis di usia empat puluhan.

"Cloud-kun, apakah kau lelah ? Wajah mu sedikit pucat",ucap Tifa dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sedikit. Namun aku baik-baik saja, Tifa-chan"

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir, Cloud-kun. Kuharap kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan sebagai tentara bayaran lagi. Usia mu semakin menua"

Wajah Cloud sedikit memerah dan ia mengecup bibir Tifa dengan lembut serta mengacak surai raven wanita yang telah menjadi istri nya.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu. Aku masih cukup kuat untuk bekerja dan 'melayani' mu"

Wajah Tifa memerah dan ia menundukkan kepala. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka menikah, namun wanita itu masih merasa gugup dan malu ketika sang suami mengatakan hal-hal berbau seks meskipun tidak secara eksplisit.

"Y-ya. Aku tahu kau masih bisa melakukan nya",Tifa tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. "Aku pun masih menikmati 'pelayanan' mu. Namun maksudku-"

Cloud memutus ucapan Tifa dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada Tifa serta kembali mengecup bibir pria itu. Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Cloud untuk menggoda sang istri. Ia selalu merasa senang melihat wajah Tifa yang memerah dan tersenyum canggung.

"-jangan khawatirkan aku, Tifa-chan. Aku adalah kepala keluarga, maka sudah sepantas nya aku bekerja untuk mencari uang"

Tifa menyentuh pundak sang suami dan mulai memijat nya perlahan. Semalam, pria itu baru saja kembali setelah meninggalkan rumah selama beberapa hari untuk bekerja sebagai pengawal sewaan seorang tuan kaya raya yang hendak berpergian keluar kota.

Sebetulnya, ekonomi keluarga Tifa dan Cloud dapat dikatakan cukup baik. Bar milik Tifa cukup laris dan kini Tifa dapat mempercayakan bar itu pada Marlene dan Denzel. Sementara jasa pengantaran Striffe Delivery Service sangat laris, terutama setelah semakin banyak nya toko online yang menggunakan jasa pengantaran barang untuk mengirim barang kepada pelanggan mereka.

"Sesekali kau harus bersantai, Cloud-kun. Keuntungan dari bar dan jasa pengantaran milik mu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga kita. Kau harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama keluarga"

Cloud tersenyum dan mengelus surai raven sang istri dengan lembut serta menundukkan kepala sambil berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mencium tangan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Tifa-hime. Aku akan melaksanakan perintah mu"

Wajah Tifa semakin memerah. Ia merasa senang dengan sebutan 'Tifa-hime' yang ditujukan oleh Cloud pada nya. Tifa tertawa menatap sikap Cloud yang terkesan berlebihan.

"Hentikan ! Kau berlebihan, Cloud-kun"

"Bukankah kau senang diperlakukan seperti seorang putri, Tifa-hime ?"

"Tidak perlu ! Itu berlebihan, Cloud-kun"

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Cloud segera bangkit berdiri. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihat Ties serta Crystal yang memasuki kamar dengan wajah serius.

"Ohayo,Ties-kun, Crystal-chan",sapa Tifa sambil tersenyum.

"Hisashiburi, Ties-chan, Crystal-chan",sapa Cloud sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Ties dengan gemas.

Wajah Ties memerah dan ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Cloud yang mencubit pipi nya hingga wajah nya memerah.

"Lepaskan, otou-san"

"Kau semakin imut, ya ? Wajah mu juga semakin mirip dengan okaa-san mu",goda Cloud.

Ties menggembungkan pipi dan membalas dengan mencubit pipi sang ayah dengan keras. Cloud tertawa melihat ekspresi Ties, pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Tifa.

"Hentikan ! Otou-san menjijikan !",jerit Ties sambil memberontak dan melepaskan tanan Cloud dengan kasar.

Cloud memandang Tifa dan menernyitkan dahi. Tifa mengelus pundak sang suami dengan lembut dan berbisik.

"Ties-kun sudah memasuki masa remaja. Dia pasti tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mu"

Sepertinya, Cloud bahkan tidak sadar bila putra nya telah berusia empat belas tahun dan ia dengan santai mencubit wajah putra nya sendiri. Cloud segera bangkit berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Ties serta merangkul bahu pemuda itu.

"Gomen, Ties"

Ties mengangguk tanpa menatap iris aquamarine sang ayah.

Cloud kembali berpandangan dengan Tifa. Tifa mengernyitkan dahi, tak biasa nya Ties menjawab suatu pertanyaan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mungkin, suasana hati pemuda itu sedang buruk.

"Apakah kau sedang patah hati, Ties-kun ?",Tifa bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada putra nya.

"Apakah otou-san seorang gay ?"

Cloud tersentak, begitupun dengan Tifa. Tifa bahkan membelalakan mata nya dan menatap ke arah Cloud.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bila otou-san seorang gay, maka otou-san tidak akan menikahi okaa-san mu dan memiliki kalian"

"Kalau begitu, apakah dulu otou-san pernah menjadi seorang gay sebelum menikah dengan okaa-san ?",timpal Crystal.

"Tidak"

"Bohong. Kami menemukan foto otou-san bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan lengan berotot sewaktu muda",ujar Ties. "Sekarang otou-san menyentuh ku. Aku merasa takut"

Cloud tertawa hingga wajah nya memerah. Begitupun dengan Tifa. Ia tak menyangka bila Ties merasa marah ketika Cloud mencubiti wajah nya hanya karena mencurigai ayah nya adalah seorang gay.

"Dia adalah teman sekaligus mentor otou-san sewaktu masih berada di SOLDIER"

Crystal membelalakan iris onyx nya. Diam-diam, ia adalah seorang fujoshi dan kini mulai memikirkan apakah ayah nya menjadi seorang seme atau uke. Sepertinya, ayah nya adalah seorang uke bila dilihat dari penampilan nya.

"Mungkin saja otou-san jatuh cinta pada mentor otou-san ?",Crystal tersenyum dan terlarut dalam berbagai probabilitas yang berkecamuk di pikiran nya.

"Tidak !",ucap Cloud dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu kami ingin tahu bagaimana otou-san dan okaa-san bertemu",Ties menatap ke arah Tifa dan Cloud denan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu ?",tanya Tifa dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tentu saja",jawab Crystal dan Ties dengan antusias.

 **-Flashack-**

Seorang gadis bersurai raven berjalan menyusuri Nibel Mountain. Gunung di malam hari tampak menyeramkan dengan penerangan minim dan gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk tetap berjalan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ibu nya tidak kembali ke rumah dan ayah nya mengatakan bila ibu nya telah meninggal. Namun, ia tak mengerti mengapa ibu nya tidak kembali ke rumah dan ia cukup yakin bila ibu nya pergi ke Nibel Mountain.

Gadis itu sangat merindukan ibu nya hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk diam-diam meninggalkan rumah hanya dengan menggunakan sepatu, jaket dan celana panjang serta membawa senter sebagai penerangan.

"Dingin sekali. Disini juga sangat gelap", gadis itu terus menerus mengosokkan telapak tangan nya.

"Okaa-san !", teriak gadis itu sekuat tenaga. "Jawab aku bila kau berada disini"

Hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain suara daun yang bergesekkan dengan angin. Hari semakin malam dan angin yang bertiup terasa semakin menusuk tulang. Namun, gadis itu tetap berjalan memasuki Nibel Mountain.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai blonde terus mengikuti gadis bersurai raven itu dan menatap dengan ironis. Mereka berdua bukanlah teman dan hanya mengenal nama masing-masing.

Anak laki-laki bersurai blonde itu sangat tertutup dan penyendiri. Ia bahkan tak memiliki seorang teman pun di desa ini dan tak seorangpun berusaha mendekati nya dan mengucilkan nya. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang tidak jelek dan tidak memiliki keterbelakangan mental, sehingga cukup mengherankan bila tak seorangpun berniat mendekati nya.

Ia dan gadis bersurai raven itu bertetangga dan ia tahu bila ibu gadis itu telah meninggal. Namun, ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu masih berpikir bila ibu nya sedang berada di Nibel Mountain. Kini, ia bahkan berjalan beberapa meter di belakan gadis itu dan mengikuti nya.

Gadis bersurai raven itu menoleh ke belakang dan anak laki-laki bersurai blonde itu segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Merasa tidak aman, gadis bersurai raven itu segera berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu dan terus menerus meneriakkan nama ibu nya.

"OKAA-SAN !", jerit gadis itu.

Malam itu begitu gelap dan gadis itu tak sadar bila kayu jembatan yang diinjak nya sangat rapuh dan berbahaya. Dengan berlari melewati jembatan maka ia hanya membuat jembatan tua itu semakin rapuh.

"KYAAA !",jerit gadis itu dengan keras. Ia tengah berada di tengah jembatan dan jembatan itu rubuh ketika ia tengah berlari.

"TIFA !",teriak anak laki-laki bersurai blonde yang sejak tadi mengikuti nya.

Tanpa ragu, anak laki-laki itu segera melompat dan berusaha menjangkau tubuh gadis itu.

Perlahan, anak laki-laki itu memeluk tubuh gadis bersurai raven itu dan memejamkan mata hingga ia merasakan tubuh mereka berdua terhempas ke tanah. Anak laki-laki itu mempererat pelukan nya dan tubuh mereka berdua terguling hingga menabrak sesuatu dan kesadaran anak laki-laki itu menghilang sepenuh nya.

.

.

Sang gadis bersurai raven membuka mata nya perlahan dan mengerjapkan mata nya berkali-kali. Lampu terang di kamar klinik desa membuat mata nya terasa perih dan iris onyx nya menatap perban yang dililitkan di beberapa bagian tubuh nya.

Terlihat seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan yang menatap putri semata wayang nya dengan cemas. Ia menekan tombol di kasur putri nya sehingga gadis itu dapat duduk tanpa perlu kesulitan menggerakkan tubuh.

"Tifa-chan, seharusnya kau tidak mengikuti anak laki-laki aneh itu ke Nibel Mountain"

Tifa mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti maksud ayah nya. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Aku pergi ke Nibel Mountain untuk mencari okaa-san"

"Okaa-san ? Okaa-san mu sudah meninggal dan tidak akan kembali",jawab pria itu dengan lirih sambil menunduk.

"Benarkah ? K-kukira dia hanya pergi ke Nibel Mountain",Tifa menundukkan kepala dan mata nya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia meneteskan air mata dan memeluk ayah nya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup erat sebelum Tifa melepaskan pelukan nya. Ia merasa malu pada diri nya yang begitu konyol. Ia bahkan mengira ibu nya yang telah meninggal akan kembali bila ia mencari nya di Nibel Mountain.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh berteman dengan Cloud Striffe. Dia adalah anak lelaki aneh yang bermasalah",ucap ayah nya dengan tegas.

"Kami tidak berteman, otou-san",Tifa menggeleng. Ia teringat dengan Cloud yang memeluk nya saat ia terjatuh dan meringis. Tubuh Tifa terasa sakit dan ia yakin bila anak laki-laki itu terluka lebih parah. "Aku sendiri yang berniat pergi ke Nibel Mountain dan Cloud melindungi ku ketika jembatan itu putus"

"Tidak. Dia adalah anak yang aneh dan pengaruh buruk untuk mu. Turutilah ucapan ku"

Tifa mengulum bibir nya dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ayah nya terus menyudutkan Cloud dan tak mendengarkan penjelasan nya.

"Otou-san, bagaimana keadaan Cloud ?"

"Anak lelaki aneh itu masih belum tersadar. Tubuh nya terluka parah dan mengalami patah tulang"

Tifa kembali menundukkan kepala. Dalam hati, ia berharap bila anak laki-laki itu dapat terselamatkan dan ia akan menyelinap diam-diam untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Perlahan, Tifa tersenyum lembut. Hati nya menghangat dan seperti nya ia telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali nya pada anak laki-laki penyendiri yang aneh bernama Cloud Striffe.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan kini Cloud telah meninggalkan Nibelheim demi mengejar impian nya untuk menjadi anggota SOLDIER. Pemuda itu berakhir dengan hanya menjadi tentara infantry rendahan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menatap bunga yang digenggam nya. Siapapun yang melihat nya saat ini pasti akan mengira bila pemuda itu tersenyum karena tak sabar untuk memberikan bunga itu pada kekasih nya.

Namun, saat ini Cloud sedang tak memiliki kekasih dan hanya dekat dengan Zack Fair, sang mentor sekaligus sahabat. Cloud sangat yakin dengan orientasi seksual nya sebagai pria heterosexual sehingga ia tak akan memberikan bunga atau jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Sebetulnya, ia bahkan tak mengerti untuk apa membeli bunga. Seorang gadis penjual bunga yang ditemui nya di jalan kota Midgar seolah menghipnotis nya untuk membeli bunga yang dijual nya.

Cloud terbayang dengan senyum lembut dan menawan gadis dengan iris emerald indah dan surai hazel. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sang gadis penjual bunga dan bersumpah akan menemui gadis itu lagi.

 _Kuharap kami-sama memberkati ku dan kami dapat bertemu kembali._

Cloud kembali menatap bunga itu. Ia tak menyesal telah membuang satu gil demi melihat senyum lembut dan pancaran kelegaan di wajah gadis bersurai hazel itu.

Cloud merasa sayang untuk membuang bunga itu. Membuang bunga itu sama saja dengan membuang senyuman gadis itu ke tempat sampah. Cloud mengenggam erat bunga itu dan memutuskan akan memberikan nya pada Zack meskipun pria itu akan menertawakan nya ketika mendengar penjelasan nya saat memberikan bunga.

.

.

Kami-sama seolah memberkati Cloud dan membiarkan pria itu bertemu dengan gadis bersurai hazel itu kembali.

Gadis bersurai hazel dengan senyum menawan itu bernama Aerith Gainsborough dan merupakan salah satu cetra terakhir. Gadis itu menanam bunga di dalam gereja dan menjual nya untuk mendapat uang.

Pertemuan kedua Cloud dan Aerith berlangsung dengan canggung. Cloud tanpa sengaja menghancurkan bunga yang dirawat dengan susah payah oleh gadis itu. Dan gadis itu bahkan masih tetap tersenyum dan memaafkan Cloud. Ia bahkan tak meminta Cloud untuk ganti rugi dan Cloud bersikeras membayar.

Tanpa sadar, Cloud mulai sering mengunjungi gereja di sektor lima meskipun ia bukanlah seseorang yang religius. Ia bahkan dapat dikatakan sebagai atheis dan bahkan tak berkunjung ke tempat ibadah sekalipun dalam setahun.

Bunga merupakan benda yang langka di Midgar dan hanya terdapat di gereja sektor lima. Dan gadis bersurai hazel itu merupakan wanita lembut yang dewasa dan keibuan yang takkan ditemui Cloud dimanapun selain di Midgar. Itulah alasan Cloud untuk rutin berkunjung ke gereja di sektor lima.

Pertemuan ketiga dan seterus nya berjalan dengan baik dan Cloud mulai mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tinggal bersama ibu nya tanpa ayah ataupun saudara. Dan Cloud memiliki kesamaan dalam hal ini dengan Aerith.

Siang ini, Cloud tengah berada di sebuah restaurant cepat saji bersama seorang gadis bersurai hazel yang dicintai nya. Gadis itu mengajak nya berkencan sebagai hadiah karena pria itu telah mengantar nya.

Namun, gadis itu tengah diburu dan satu kali kencan berubah menjadi 'kencan seterusnya'. Cloud bagaikan seorang bodyguard yang menemani gadis itu kemanapun dan tak menerima bayaran. Meskipun begitu, Cloud tetap merasa senang.

"Cloud, aku merasa sangat takut", ucap Aerith dengan pelan. Senyum yang biasa nya menawan tak lagi tampak di wajah gadis itu dan berganti dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas.

"Mengapa ? Aku akan melindungi mu"

"Tetap saja aku merasa takut. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila Zack-kun juga disini"

Cloud terdiam. Kerongkongan nya tercekat dan senyum menenangkan yang hanya ditujukan nya pada Aerith seolah membuka dan senyum pria itu pastilah terlihat masam.

Dada Cloud terasa sesak dan hati nya terasa bagaikan ditusuk oleh masamune milik sang idola, Sephiroth. Cloud tahu bila Aerith mengenal Zack dan Aerith tampak menyukai Zack.

Cloud merasa ironis pada diri nya sendiri. Ia seorang pria menyedihkan yang berusaha melarikan diri dari realita. Ia merasa senang saat Aerith mengatakan bila saat ini ia tak memiliki kekasih.

Dan Cloud berharap bila ia dapat mengalihkan perasaan Aerith pada Zack sehingga Aerith akan menyukai nya suatu saat nanti.

"Ya. Kau akan lebih aman bila Zack juga berada disini. Ia adalah seorang mantan SOLDIER first class",Cloud berusaha keras agar ucapan nya tak mengesankan bila ia cemburu.

Aerith memang akan lebih aman bersama dengan Zack. Zack adalah seorang mantan SOLDIER first class dan Cloud bahkan tak berhasil menjadi anggota SOLDIER. Orang yang mengincar Aerith bukanlah orang biasa yang lemah sehingga diperlukan seseorang yang kuat untuk melinduni Aerith.

"Ya. Kuharap Zack-kun cepat kembali. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan nya. Tolong ucapkan salam dariku bila kau bertemu dengan nya"

"Akan kusampaikan"

Cloud tersenyum, lebih tepat nya tersenyum miris pada diri nya sendiri. Lihatlah, Aerith bahkan tak menggunakan suffix apapun saat berbicara dengan nya. Cloud seolah terdelusi dengan cinta bodoh tak beralasan nya pada Aerith.

Aerith bahkan tak pernah 'memandang' nya melebihi seorang teman dan pengawal. Namun, sisi lain di hati Cloud meminta nya untuk tetap berada di sisi Aerith dan menjaga keselamatan gadis itu.

Untuk kali ini, Cloud memutuskan untuk tetap terjebak dalam ilusi bodoh dan tetap berada di sisi Aerith demi menjaga keselamatan gadis itu.

.

.

Kisah cinta Cloud dan Aerith berakhir dengan tragis. Aerith telah mati di depan mata Cloud sendiri setelah Sephiroth menusukkan masamune pada tubuh Aerith.

Aerith telah pergi menuju lifestream dan ia pastilah telah bertemu dengan Zack yang dicintai nya. Cloud tertinggal sendiri dengan penuh rasa bersalah akibat kegagalan nya melindungi Aerith.

"Cloud-kun",terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis.

 _Apakah itu Aerith ? Suara nya terdengar berbeda_

"Cloud-kun", gadis itu kembali memanggil.

Cloud membuka mata nya dan menemukan diri nya berada di ruangan serba putih. Terdapat seorang gadis dengan iris onyx yang meletakkan kepala di samping kasur Cloud.

"Tifa ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya aku berada di Shinra Company ?"

Kepala Cloud terasa pusing dan ia merasa sangat mual. Ia tak ingat siapa diri nya selain pemikiran bahwa ia adalah seorang SOLDIER first class.

Tifa menatap iris aquamarine Cloud dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Dokter telah mengatakan bila Cloud mengalami keracunan mako dan pria itu kini kehilangan jati diri nya.

"Shinra Company ? Apa yang kau katakan, Cloud-kun ?", ia mengguncang bahu Cloud.

Cloud menepis tangan Tifa dan mencengkram telapak tangan gadis itu dengan kasar. Tifa meringis dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya. Namun cengkraman Cloud semakin keras.

Cloud segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap Tifa dengan tatapan angkuh. Ia melepaskan cengkraman pada telapak tangan Tifa.

"Kau meremehkan ku, nona ? Kau takkan menang melawan seorang SOLDIER first class seperti ku"

Tifa membulatkan iris onyx nya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan realita di hadapan nya. Ia percaya bila Cloud adalah pria yang tangguh mengingat pengalaman nya dikucilkan saat berada di Nibelheim. Cloud tidak mungkin menjadi gila hanya karena gagal menjadi SOLDIER.

"Sadarlah, Cloud !",suara Tifa meninggi. "Kau telah meninggalkan Shinra company dan bukan anggota SOLDIER. Kau bahkan tak pernah menjadi anggota SOLDIER"

Cloud tak menjawab Tifa dan melewati gadis itu begitu saja serta berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan nya. Tifa menundukkan kepala dan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan nya kini menetes keluar dan perlahan tetesan air mata berubah menjadi isakan.

.

.

Lebih dari satu dekade sejak kejadian di Nibelheim, Tifa terus memendam perasaan nya pada Cloud. Ia bahkan menanyakan mengenai keadaan pria itu pada setiap SOLDIER yang dijumpai nya.

Ia tahu bila Cloud berbohong dan tak berhasil menjadi SOLDIER. Namun ia tak pernah mengkonfrontasi Cloud mengenai hal itu dan memilih untuk berdiam diri serta membuat Cloud berpikir bila Tifa sama sekali belum mengetahui apapun.

Dan Tifa juga tahu bila Cloud sedang jatuh cinta dan kini tengah mengalami patah hati. Ya, Cloud jatuh cinta pada nya. Namun bukan pada diri nya, pria itu menyukai Aerith. Ia dapat meihat nya dengan jelas dari ekspresi Cloud saat bertemu dengan Aerith.

 _Betapa bodoh nya diriku. Aku bahkan masih menantikan seorang pria yang tak mencintai ku dan berusaha untuk selalu ada bagi nya. Kurasa aku seorang gadis yang mengenaskan_

Kini, Tifa bahkan terus menemani Cloud yang kehilangan jati diri nya akibat keracunan mako. Ia ingin Cloud setidaknya menyadari perasaan nya dan bersama pria itu. Hanya itu saja, ia tak menginginkan banyak hal dalam hidup nya.

Tifa terus bersama dengan Cloud dan kini mereka hanya berdua berada di High Wind. Sejak tadi, mereka berdua terus duduk berdampingan menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit malam.

Sejak tadi, jantung Tifa terus berdebar keras. Cloud duduk di samping nya dan mereka begitu dekat hingga Tifa dapat merasakan kulit pria itu yang bersentuhan dengan kulit nya.

"Rasanya menyedihkan mengingat semua nya sudah pergi. Dan Aerith pun juga sudah pergi",ucap Tifa dengan pelan. Aerith dapat dikatakan sebagai teman dan ia turut berduka atas kematian gadis itu.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi di dalam life stream"

"Kau benar"

Hening. Cloud dan Tifa menatap bintang-bintang di langit tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tanpa sadar, Tifa meletakkan kepala nya di pundak Cloud.

Cloud tampak terkejut Namun ia membiarkan Tifa menyenderkan kepala nya dan menyentuh tubuh gadis itu. Besok adalah hari pertarungan besar dan ia tak tahu apakah ia masih dapat bertemu Tifa lagi atau tidak. Maka, ia akan membiarkan gadis itu menyenderkan kepala sebagai bayaran pada gadis itu.

"Cloud, kau masih ingat saat kita berada di Nibelheim dulu ?"

"Ya"

"Saat itu mengapa kau menyelamatkanku ? Lalu, saat kau meninggalkan Nibelheim, kau mengajakku bertemu dan memberitahu pada ku impian mu untuk menjadi anggota SOLDIER. Mengapa kau melakukan nya ?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang juga sering ditanyakan Cloud pada diri nya sendiri. Mengapa malam itu ia memutuskan mengikuti Tifa ke Nibel Mountain ? Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang ia memilih untuk memberitahu Tifa soal kepergian nya ?

"Tidak tahu"

"Tidak tahu ? Kau bahkan tak tahu alasan mu melakukan sesuatu ? Kau benar-benar aneh",keluh Tifa.

"Yah. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa penduduk desa berpikir bila aku adalah pria aneh"

Tifa segera menatap Cloud. Iris aquamarine itu terlihat sedih dan seolah menyiratkan penderitaan.

"Kau tidak aneh, Cloud. Penduduk desa lah yang tak dapat mengerti diri mu dan berpikir bila kau aneh"

Cloud memberanikan diri menatap iris onyx di hadapan nya dan nafas nya tercekat. Tatapan gadis itu membuat hati nya terasa menghangat, seolah perlahan menyembuhkan luka di hati pria itu. Beban di hati nya terasa lebih ringan ketika ia bersama dengan Tifa.

"Maaf",gumam Cloud dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar Tifa.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Aku telah menyakiti mu"

"Menyakiti ku ? Apa yang telah kau lakukan ? Kau bahkan membiarkan diri mu terluka parah dan melindungi diri ku saat berada di Nibel Mountain. Aku bahkan tak menjengukmu dan tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih hingga saat ini"

"Itu bukan salah mu. Otou-san mu tak mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu"

Tifa terdiam sejenak. Ia tak mengira bila Cloud juga mengetahui hal itu. Mungkin, suara ayah nya bahkan terdengar sampai ke rumah Cloud ?

"Tidak… umm, maksudku…",Tifa tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan nya dan ia merasa canggung. "Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku malam itu"

"Saat itu aku tak mungkin diam saja ketika melihat mu terjatuh di jembatan itu. Terima kasih telah merawat dan menemani ku"

Wajah Tifa memerah. Bahkan hanya ucapan sederhana dari Cloud yang sebetulnya tak bermakna romantisme membuat nya merasa senang. Mungkin ia sudah terjerat terlalu dalam oleh pesona Cloud.

"Cloud, kuharap kau dapat memenangkan pertarungan besok. Dan kuharap pertemuan ini bukan yang terakhir",jawab Tifa.

"Aku mencntai mu",bisik Tifa dengan lirih.

Tak ada jawaban dan Tifa mendengar suara dengkuran halus di dekat nya dan bahu nya yang terasa berat. Tifa menatap Cloud yang tertidur sambil meletakkan bahu nya.

Tifa melirik pria yang tengah tertidur di samping nya. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan begitu damai saat tertidur. Ia memiliki bula mata panjang yang lentik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang sensual.

Wajah Tifa semakin memerah dan ia menahan debaran jantung nya serta meletakkan kepala nya di sampng kepala Cloud serta memejamkan mata dan terbuai di alam mimpi.

.

.

"Tifa, bangunlah"

Tifa bergumam pelan.

"Sebentar lagi, Cloud"

"Ayolah. Saat ini sudah hampir pagi"

Tifa segera mengangkat kepala nya dan terkejut dengan Cloud yang begitu dekat dengan wajah nya.

"C-cloud ?"

Tifa menoleh ke samping dan Cloud pun menoleh ke arah yang sama. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan mereka seolah membeku hingga tak melepaskan bibir nya.

Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Cloud segera melepaskan bibir nya dan menjauh. Tifa segera bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi Cloud dengan wajah memerah. Ia tak mengira bila akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama dengan cara seperti ini. Ia menginginkan ciuman yang lebih romantis.

"Maaf, Tifa"

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku tidak sadar bila kita menoleh ke arah yang sama"

"Lupakan saja mengenai ciuman ini. Ini hanyalah kecelakaan"

Hati Tifa terasa sakit. Ia ingin mengenang ciuman yang dilakukan meskipun tanpa sengaja. Namun, ucapan Cloud benar. Pria itu tak benar-benar ingin mencium nya.

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi",Cloud bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi, aku masih…"

Cloud menatap iris onyx Tifa. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan gadis itu dan menyelesaikan pertarungan. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukai gadis itu. Ia nyaman bersama dengan Tifa dan berharap bila ia dapat bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar pernyataan perasaan gadis itu kemarin malam dan ia merasa tak pantas untuk berada di sisi gadis itu.

Cloud telah menyia-nyiakan Tifa. Gadis yang terus menunggu nya, merawat dan mencintai nya tanpa syarat. Ia tak pantas menerima cinta gadis itu. Saat ini, bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu.

"Bukankah kemarin kau telah mengatakan nya ? Kita baik-baik saja asalkan tidak sendirian"

"Ya. Kurasa kau benar"

Ekspresi wajah Tifa terlihat muram dan ia dengan terpaksa berjalan mengikuti Cloud untuk kembali ke pesawat.

 **-Flashback end-**

"Tifa-chan, kukira ucapan mu saat itu hanya mimpi",ucap Cloud dengan pelan.

Wajah Tifa memerah. Ia merasa malu telah menceritakan hal itu pada kedua anak nya.

Ties dan Crystal berpandangan satu sama lain dan terlihat jengkel.

"Ternyata otou-san tidak mencintai okaa-san",keluh Ties. "Otou-san hanya memanfaatkan okaa-san"

"Ya, aku jadi merasa bila okaa-san wanita yang sangat bodoh",timpal Crystal dengan jengkel.

Tifa tersenyum melihat reaksi kedua anak nya yang sama dengan kebanyakan teman-teman nya yang mengetahui kisah cinta nya bersama Cloud.

"U-um… Tifa-chan", wajah Cloud memerah dan tergagap tiba-tiba. "Sebetulnya, saat berada di High Wind, aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu"

Tifa tersentak, begitupun dengan Crystal dan Ties. Ties dan Crystal tampak tak percaya. Namun sorot mata dan ekspresi wajah Cloud menunjukkan keseriusan pria itu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Kau tidak mencoba menyenangkan hati ku, kan ?",jawab Tifa dengan skeptis.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku tersadar bila kau selalu menunggu ku dan mencintai ku meskipun kau tahu bila aku tak mencintai mu saat itu. Seharusnya, aku berhenti mengejar Aerith yang tak mencintai ku dan memperhatikan diri mu, Tifa-chan"

Tifa menatap Cloud dengan tatapan tak percaya. Saat itu, Tifa mengira bila diri nya telah bertepuk sebelah tangan/

"Maafkan aku, Tifa-hime",Cloud menundukkan kepala dan berojigi hingga Ties dan Crystal terkejut.

"Maaf karena telah menyakiti mu"

Tifa segera berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan pada Cloud.

"Bangunlah. Itu sudah lama berlalu dan saat ini kau telah mencintai ku"

Cloud bangkit berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Tifa dan menyeringai jahil serta mendekatkan wajah nya pada Tifa hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Bagaimana bila aku tak mencintai mu ?",bisik Cloud.

"A-"

Ucapan Tifa terputus. Bibir nya bersentuhan dengan Cloud dan mereka berdua terbelalak. Ties dengan jahil mendorong Cloud sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tinggi Cloud dan Tifa nya berbeda sedikit sehingga bibir mereka dapat bersentuhan.

Cloud dan Tifa segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap kedua anak mereka dengan wajah memerah. Mereka merasa malu telah menunjukkan romantisme dihadapan anak-anak mereka.

"Ties, apa yang kau lakukan ?",ujar Cloud sambil menatap putra nya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Melihat otou-san dan okaa-san berciuman. Tidak boleh ?"

"Eh ? Tapi kami-"

"Kami berdua tahu bila kalian berdua sering menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal romantis di depan kami, okaa-san",ujar Ties sambil tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang kalian tidak perlu menahan diri di depan kami"

"Namun, ada bayaran nya, lho",ucap Crystal sambil tersenyum. Ia dan Ties menikmati moment langka melihat wajah kedua orang tua nya yang memerah dan tampak gugup.

"Bayaran ?",Cloud mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang diucapkan saat otou-san melamar okaa-san"

Cloud meringis. Ia tak mengira bila kedua anak nya yang telah menginjak usia remaja akan menanyakan hal seperti ini pada nya.

"Saat itu kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan otou-san kalian tiba-tiba berkata 'maukah kau menjadi istri ku ?' ",jelas Tifa dengan wajah memerah mengingat saat ketika Cloud melamar nya.

"Hanya begitu saja ? Sangat tidak romantis"

"Saat itu, okaa-san mu terkejut dengan ucapan otou-san", Cloud menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha keras menahan malu untuk mengatakan ucapan yang dikatakan nya pada Tifa saat melamar.

"Lalu, otou-san berkata-", wajah Cloud merah padam dan ia tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapan nya.

Tifa tersenyum melihat ekspresi salah tingkah sang suami. Menyadari kegugupan Cloud, Tifa segera melanjutkan ucapan Cloud.

"Saat itu otou-san mu berkata, 'Mari kita membangung keluarga bersama. Hanya kau lah wanita yang kucintai dan pantas menjadi pendamping hidup ku. You are my only true love' "

"T-tifa-chan, jangan katakan itu pada Ties dan Crystal", Cloud memeluk Tifa dengan wajah memerah.

"Benarkah ?! Itu romantis sekali. Ternyata otou-san juga memiliki sisi romantis seperti itu",Crystal tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Cloud. "Aku berharap memiliki suami seperti otou-san nanti"

"Ternyata okaa-san tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi seperti okaa-san dan takkan menyerah atas cinta ku",Ties tersenyum puas.

Tifa tersenyum menatap Cloud yang tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merah padam pada nya. Saat itu, Tifa berpikir bila Cloud hanya bercanda dan tengah mempermaikan perasaan nya. Dan kalimat pria itu terdengar seperti rayuan dibandingkan pernyataan perasaan.

Namun, lima belas tahun telah berlalu dan ucapan Cloud menjadi kenyataan. Pria itu tetap mencintai nya dan terus menghubungi nya meskipun tengah berpergian jauh untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Cloud-kun, apakah kau masih mencintai ku ?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Tifa-hime ? Kau satu-satu nya wanita yang pantas bersama ku dan aku takkan berpaling padamu"

Tanpa ragu, Tifa memeluk sang suami dan Cloud mencium bibir Tifa dengan lembut. Hati nya terasa seolah akan meledak dengan perasaan cinta pada Tifa dan ia memeluk Tifa dengan erat.

 _You are my only true love. The only one who I loved yesterday, now and forever._

 _Since you loved me and still caring for me even when I didn't loved you back._

 _I will love you and protect you even if I would die for you._

 _Because…. I fall in love to you deeply._

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

 **Apakah romance nya terasa ? Atau malah maksa ?**

 **Mengenai nama Ties & Crystal, author sengaja ambil dari inisial nama Cloud & Tifa. Secara kebetulan, author nemu nama Ties & merasa itu cocok sebagai gabungan dari nama Tifa & Cloud.**

 **Berhubung author nggak pernah main FF7 & hanya nonton film nya + googling. Gomen ne kalau ada bagian cerita yang berbeda dengan asli nya.**

 **Thanks udah baca fict ini.**


End file.
